Knight's Lament
by calikocat
Summary: Sequel to Child of the Hellmouth and Our Pack. Everyone needs to have their say about what happened...now if only they could stop falling into wonky portals.
1. Prologue

Knight's Lament: Prologue

By: calikocat

Word count: 840

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not own Martial Law, I do however wish I'd found it sooner and that the second season didn't suck (they should have kept Louis on). I do not own Diagnosis Murder (will someone please put seasons 4-8 on DVD already? Sheesh). I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. No money is being made from this, no copyright infringement intended. Don't sue.

Set up: Let's pretend that the Martial Law timeline fits, and that season two didn't suck and that Captain Winship didn't 'retire', and that Detective Louis Malone didn't 'transfer'. Dana is still gone though. Heck let's pretend Sammo's Master/teacher didn't die but managed to return to China safely and that things didn't work out for Melanie and Sammo...and instead consider this to be preslash for Sammo/Louis. Yes, I'm going there. Yes I'm crazy. Please don't stop me. Please leave me to my madness. For Diagnosis Murder this takes place after the Sweeney bombings. The Hospital is open for business once again and Steve and Jesse have pretty much just bought Barbeque Bobs...heck consider this preslash for Steve/Jesse too. :grins:

XXX

"Worst road trip ever." Willow grumbled from the backseat.

Cordelia turned to look back at her, but before she could make some sort of retort Xander was lunging for the wheel. "Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!"

Cordelia faced forward again and swerved back on course with ease, not a hair out of place and her face the picture of calm.

"Are we dead?" Willow's voice was a whisper, and more than a bit shaky.

Xander shuddered. "No, we are very much alive...but Wills, please don't antagonize Cordy while she's driving."

"You don't have to worry about that...that was scary...it's just. Why did we have to leave at night? We could at least be enjoying the scenery if it was day time."

"It's the desert Willow." Cordelia muttered.

Xander tried not to grin, glad to be alive and no longer in danger. "I had a hunch."

Willow leaned forward and Cordelia flicked her eyes at him for just a second, but he could just see the smirk on her face from the lights on the dash. "The kind of hunch like the big spell-o-rama night where the pack did that spiritual thingy?"

"Not quite. Hey, pull over at that gas station."

"You should have gone before we left. Besides, we're almost to LA."

"Please Cordy."

She sighed and swerved into the parking-lot. He could hear Willow's harsh breathing behind him; she was clinging to the back of his seat for dear life. He ignored them both for the moment as he examined the lot...and there he was.

"Well?" Cordelia asked.

"Look." He pointed to a slender figure in a long coat; the bleached blond hair nearly glowed under the security lights. Spike gave a half wave from where he stood, leaning against a classic car with blacked out windows.

Willow gulped. "Is that?"

Cordelia gave him a look. "How'd you know he'd be here?"

He shrugged. "I didn't."

He unbuckled and got out of the car, Cordelia did the same and Spike started to walk toward them...until Willow climbed out of the car too. He stopped then, but Xander and Cordelia kept going toward him, so Spike held his arms open and they drifted into his embrace.

Willow watched, sort of speechless, as Xander rose up to kiss Spike, even clutch at his coat. It was...different. Sure she knew that Xander had kissed guys before, but seeing him kiss Spike like he needed him was...she didn't have a word for it. When Xander broke the kiss and simply leaned into the vampire, burying his face in Spike's shoulder she saw how vulnerable her oldest friend could be. She hadn't seen him like that in a long time. Not since the night they took Buffy to Jesse's grave.

Then Cordelia kissed Spike, and it was just as needful and filled with longing; with Spike doing his best to curl protectively around both teens. Willow always thought she knew what love looked like, because hey she'd witnessed the doomed romance of Angel and Buffy, and the heartbreak of Giles and Jenny. But this...was something different. When Cordelia broke away she too just huddled in Spike's arms.

Willow walked toward him, surprised when Spike nodded to her in acknowledgment. Well, she could be polite. "For their sakes, I'm glad you're okay...also I'd like to thank you for keeping Giles alive."

Spike nodded again. "Welcome Red." He looked down at Xander and Cordelia. "I was on my way to see you two. Just stopped to stretch my legs. What brings you to LA?"

Cordelia yawned just a bit. "Tracking Buffy."

Xander nudged him. "Where's Drusilla?"

Spike grimaced at the reminder of his sire. "Locked away two states from here, plan to get her out of the country and then distract her with something pretty. That should be enough to keep her away from the Hellmouth."

The three of them shared a smile before Cordelia pouted. "So it will be a while before you come back?"

"Yeah."

"You have my cell number?"

"Have it memorized love. Just wasn't sure where we stood."

Xander reached up to caress his cheek. "You're welcome to come back. Just don't eat anyone while you're in town."

"Or right before you kiss us." Cordelia added and Xander rolled his eyes. Cordelia however looked back at Willow. "Come on, a girl's gotta have some standards, right?"

Willow shrugged. "Sounds reasonable to me...do you guys need me to take a walk? Let you say goodbye?"

Xander looked to Spike. "Do we?"

Spike shook his head. "They have decent burgers inside. Not up to your cooking standards...my treat. You too Red."

Willow blinked, surprised at the offer. "Xan?"

"Let's eat."

Spike smirked and lowered his arms, only to take them each by the hand and lead them toward the diner. Willow watched in awe, as she'd only ever seen Xander this compliant with Cordelia. It was a bit of an eye opener.

XXX


	2. Chapter One

Knight's Lament

calikocat

word wount: 4930

XXX

"Is the tranq gun really necessary?" Willow asked as she and Cordelia followed him through the maze of alleys that this part of LA seemed to be made of.

"It was Cordy's idea." He murmured, tilting his head and listening.

"And it's a good idea. You might be faster and stronger than us; maybe you're almost as strong as Buffy. But I for one don't want to tangle with a pissed off Slayer."

Willow was quiet for a moment, checking to make sure she had loaded the gun properly. "Good point...just as long as she knows it wasn't my idea."

"Girls, please."

"What?"

"Something's going on up ahead."

"What kind of something?"

"Is it a Buffy kind of something?"

"Her scent is faint but she's been here." He frowned. "It's a fight kind of something. Let's go."

They followed him as close as they could, though they hung back when they saw the thugs that had surrounded a lone figure. A lone figure who was male and certainly not Buffy, yet he looked like he was doing pretty well, considering he was out numbered. Up until they started to pull the knives out.

"Damn."

The girls looked at him, and Willow grimaced. "They're human aren't they?"

"How fast can you reload and will it hurt them?"

"Pretty fast. I've been practicing, and considering I'm loaded for Slayer they should be okay...what with them all being really big guys. I packed darts that would make her dizzy, not knock her out."

"Good, stay back here then...try not to shoot me."

"Okie doke."

And he joined the fray.

The guy at the center of the circle saw him, but made no contact, Xander wasn't sure whether the guy would want the help or not. Too bad. He grabbed the first man, wedgie style and tossed him behind him. There was a click and a pained gasp. Go Willow.

Since his element of surprise was gone he had to move fast...though he felt kind of like a klutz floundering in jello compared to the guy he was trying to rescue. Whoever he was, he'd been using some form of martial arts for frickin' years. When they ended up back to back Xander laughed.

"Name's Alex. You?"

"Louis."

"Nice to meet you." And they whirled, switching bad guys, though he tossed a few more towards the girls, the comforting click of the tranq gun sounding after a pained yelp...which was possibly a kick to the balls as someone tried to get grabby with Cordelia.

"You make it a habit of saving people?"

"Only when they're crazy outnumbered."

The last thug got lucky, and Louis ended up with a blade in his arm. Xander promptly knocked the guy out and then took off his belt using it as a tourniquet above the wound. "Thanks kid."

"No problem. Don't suppose you have a hankie or something so I can get the bleeding stopped?"

"Nope." Louis replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay then." Xander took off his t-shirt, thankful for the under shirt he wore underneath it and started tearing it into pieces. Sirens sounded in the distance, and they were coming in fast.

Louis managed to chuckle. "Now my back up gets here."

Xander froze. "You're a cop?" He spoke extra loud, and flicked his gaze to the girls who gaped at him before scurrying into the shadows. The last thing they needed was to get caught walking around with a weapon in public.

"Yeah. Want to tell me about your friends, the ones with the gun?"

"Friends?"

"Come on kid, I saw those girls."

"I know not of what you speak."

"Right. You'll have to thank them for me."

"I know not of what you speak."

Louis rolled his eyes just as the squad cars and an unmarked car entered the alley. The first cop to exit was a shorter man...Asian was all Xander could tell...though he didn't look Japanese. He didn't let it distract him as he carefully pulled the knife out of Louis' arm.

"Shouldn't you leave it in?"

"This is not my first time playing nurse." Hurriedly he pressed the pad he'd made of his ripped up shirt over the wound before winding it tightly with the rest that he'd torn into strips. "This will keep you together until you get to a hospital."

"Louis!"

"Hey Sammo."

"You are hurt."

"Just a scratch buddy."

Xander shook his head. "More like a ginormous gash that's gonna need stitches and some disinfectant."

"You helped him?"

"Helped me? The kid saved me. Never seen a civilian fight like that."

"What can I say? Self defense has saved my bacon a time or two."

Another cop came up to them, this one tall, like taller than Giles. His square face held a serious expression, even as his wavy brown hair did soften the effect some. "Don't suppose one of you can tell me how several of your attackers ended up with tranquilizer darts in them."

Louis gave Xander a look. "Kid wasn't alone. Two girls were with him. Couldn't see much of them, too dark."

All eyes focused on Xander. "I know not of what you speak?"

"Nice try kid." The tall cop smiled. "Come on, we're going to Community General...all of us."

"Well monkey poop."

xxx

At the hospital Louis was rushed into a surgery suite where a Doctor Jesse Travis...who didn't look old enough to be a doctor began taking care of the guy's arm. Detective Sammo Law staid nearby, practically hovering over his partner as the doctor stitched him up.

Xander smiled a bit at the scene...even as he sighed in long sufferance as Doctor Mark Sloan, father to the freakishly tall Detective Steve Sloan, continued to check him over. Steve watched the proceedings with an inquisitive look and tried to continue his questions.

"What were you doing in that alley Alex...?"

"LaVelle."

Detective Sloan wrote the name in his notebook. "So, Alex LaVelle. What were you-"

Dr. Sloan rolled his eyes. "Steve, please. I'm trying to examine a patient."

"What he said...also I'm a minor so isn't kinda illegal for you to question me?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Damn. You're right. I don't like questioning kids anyway. Don't suppose your parents would be in town?"

"Nope."

"Look kid."

"Alex."

"Fine, Alex. You saved Louis, and we're thankful for that. We just want to know why you were there."

Dr. Sloan put away his blood pressure cuff, and looked at him expectantly; the kindly grandpa face was his undoing. "I was looking...for a friend." He sighed. "She ran away after a fight with her mom. Everyone back home is worried about her."

Dr. Sloan gave his shoulder a pat. "Where is home Alex?"

"Oxnard."

Steve nodded. "That's not far from LA."

"Which is why I'm looking for her here."

Detective Sammo knocked on the door frame. "Where did you learn to fight? Louis said you were very good."

Steve winced. "Uh...Sammo. Technically we can't question him. He's underage."

"It's just a question. It doesn't have anything to do with our case. So, where did you learn?"

"Well, after I watched a friend get killed when he got caught up in the crossfire of two rival gangs I thought it would increase my own chance of survival if I could defend myself." He paused. "Also my dad finally stopped beating the crap out of me when I learned to hit back. He hasn't touched me or Mom since."

All three men stared at him. Detective Sammo nodded in acceptance. "The friend you are looking for, what's her name?"

"Ann Sumner."

"What does she look like?"

"About yay tall, blonde, green eyes. Itty bitty cheerleader type."

Dr. Sloan blinked in surprise. "No wonder you're worried about her."

Xander just shrugged and looked sheepish. Steve snorted and motioned for Sammo and Mark to follow him back into the hallway. Mark gave his son a confused look. "There's something off about his story."

Sammo glanced toward the room. "I agree. He is not telling us everything; Louis said he had friends with him who hid in the shadows. Two girls, one with a dart gun."

Steve sighed. "Yeah, that part irks me and doesn't fit his story, but he's not involved in our case. The guys we busted that are still conscious swear they've never seen him before. Now the only question is, what do we do with him?"

Mark blinked. "What?"

"He's a minor Dad. I can't just release him, especially since he still has friends out there that are armed with a dart gun."

"At least it isn't a deadly weapon...You aren't going to take him to Child Services are you?"

"No, they're overcrowded and he's a little too old."

Sammo looked confused. "Then where?"

"I don't like it...but Juvie."

"Oh no, Steve. You can't do that."

Sammo nodded. "He saved Louis."

"I know...but there are rules."

"You can take custody of him right? Until a guardian can be reached...or I can?"

"Dad."

"Just for the night?"

"Or I could watch him." Sammo offered.

Steve buckled. "Alright, fine. You two can fight it out." He led them back toward the examination room...it was empty.

Sammo made the understatement of the night. "Uh oh."

Steve sighed. "You said it Sammo."

xxx

Xander shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the call to go through...and prayed that no one noticed him at the payphone. He'd practically just escaped police custody...a new experience for him. "Come on Cordy."

There was a click. "Hello?"

He grinned. "Hey there gorgeous, how's about you helpin' a guy out."

"Xander where are you? How'd you get away from the police?"

"Snuck out when they were trying to decide what to do with me. They seem like decent guys...just cleverer than the cops we're used to."

"Decent guys?"

"They didn't want to take me to juvie...were even gonna take me in themselves."

"You're right, they do sound decent...LA is so weird."

"Tell me about it. So I saved them the trouble of deciding."

"So where are you?"

"Can you find Community General Hospital?"

"Hang on." There was some murmuring he couldn't quite make out...and then she was back. "Willow says yes."

"Cool, there's a McDonalds close to it. Look for those golden arches Queen C, that's where I'll be."

"Okay, see you soon."

xxx

Sammo and Steve stared in surprise; their most recent escapee was sitting inside McDonalds with two girls. They continued to stare as the worker at the window gave them their food and wished them a good night. Sammo drove around the building carefully and parked his car.

Alex and his friends exited the burger joint and headed to a flashy red sports car. Both men ducked down when the boy paused and looked around the parking lot...and sniffed? Then the three teens got in the car, the brunette girl got behind the wheel, and the redhead got in the back, leaving Alex riding shotgun.

"Will ya look at that?" Steve murmured, not quite believing their luck.

Sammo nodded. "It is a good thing we were hungry...are we going to follow them?"

"Yep."

"Good. I want to thank the girls as well."

xxx

"So are you sure you can find Marshal?" Cordelia asked him, skepticism coloring her voice.

"Yes. Turn here."

"I can't...it's a one way street...also there's a blue caddy convertible following us."

Willow glanced out the back window. "How do you know it's a Cadillac?"

"Cordy knows her cars...there!"

"Where?"

"That bar, Caritas."

Cordelia parked the car; the blue Cadillac parked a ways behind them. Willow looked at the sign. "Why here?"

"Look." He pointed and they saw Marshal sitting at the top of some steps that led down to the bar's entrance. He got out of the car and they followed him.

As they got closer, Willow stood straighter. "I feel magic."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"I don't feel anything...we going in?"

"Yeah. Hey Marshal, any luck?"

_Yep. I know where she's staying...also you remember that cult of vampire worshipers?_ They nodded. _A girl that was a part of the cult is in LA. She recognized Buffy...and Buffy is helping her find her boyfriend._

Xander smiled, even after running away Buffy was still helping people. "He went missing."

"Bummer." Willow whispered.

Cordelia raised a hand. "So you're at a bar why?"

_It's a sanctuary. I mean come on people; there are things in this city that eat cats! The owner is cool and has been letting me stay here._

"Guess I should thank him."

_Er...there's a no violence policy...and everyone is welcome. Everything is welcome._

"Hence the sanctuary bit, I get it. No fighting and all are welcome. Cool."

Marshal rolled his eyes and led them down into the...demon bar. Steve and Sammo waited until they were out of sight before they followed the teens...and the cat.

xxx

Passing through security was interesting. They had to leave their various weapons and holy water at the entrance. The demon that gave them their receipt was sort of wide-eyed and quivering by the time he had all their weapons.

"Whoa." Cordelia and Willow stared out at the room filled with demons, demons in every shape and color.

Willow gulped. "I've only ever seen this many demons in one place...and that was in Giles' books."

Xander snorted and shrugged. "I'll admit it's a little more varied than Willie's back home, classier too. I bet the pretzels aren't even stale at this place."

Marshal laughed a bit and settled on the nearest table. _Lorne!_ A green demon in a bright blue suit waved at the cat, though his eyes didn't leave another demon that was currently singing karaoke on the stage.

Cordelia sat at the table. "This is bizarre."

Willow joined her, her knees being a bit weak. "Xander...his aura...it's pretty."

He nodded. The demon Lorne did have some interesting colors swarming about him. He blinked and shook the sight away. "He's got some sort of psychic gift, Kuwabara and his sister look like that sometimes...don't look too long Wills."

She blinked and nodded. "Right."

_Lorne's an empath. He reads auras and destinies when people...or demons sing._

Xander blinked and smiled. "That is way more advanced than us, since all we can do is comment on the pretty colors."

"Or the shiny." Willow added helpfully.

"You two are weird."

Marshal growled a bit. _Sit down already._

Xander shot him a look. "Easy Marshal. I was just waiting for the detectives to join us." Willow and Cordelia looked toward the entrance where the two men were handing over their guns. Steve did not look happy...and he looked sort of shell shocked. Sammo however seemed at ease...now that was interesting.

When they joined them...Sammo was still looking quite at home, and Steve was taking everything in...just a little wild eyed. Xander sat down with a smirk. "Detectives."

Steve seemed to snap back to himself. "You're underage."

"We're not here for drinks. The green guy over there has been taking care of my cat. Just wanted to thank him."

Steve gave him a skeptical look. "What is all this? A costume is mandatory bar?"

Sammo just grinned. "It is a demon bar. We have some like this in Shanghai. This is a quality place."

Xander grinned back. "I kinda like the no violence rule myself."

Steve looked back and forth between them. "Demon bar?"

Cordelia let her chin rest on her hand with a groan. "Great, a virgin."

Willow elbowed her, with a blush. "Cordelia!" She gave Steve an apologetic smile. "She just meant you weren't in the...know...about demons and the supernatural...or preternatural beings...and that they're sorta...real."

"Right...well...my dad and a friend took out what they claimed was a vampire once."

Xander blinked. "The doc? Really? Did it turn to dust? Cause when you stake a vamp through the heart they go poof."

"No...there was a body...they said she could fly though."

"A flying vampire?" Willow and Cordelia shared a look. "That's kinda corny."

"You guys are forgetting that The Master and Drusilla had powers...and The Anointed One could call lesser vamps to him just because he existed." They blinked, and then shuddered.

Cordelia nodded. "Right. Thank your dad for us. The last thing we want to face is a vamp that can fly."

"Not to interrupt you...but how do you kids know about demons?" Sammo asked.

Cordelia shrugged. "We're from the Hellmouth."

Willow nodded. "Our home town was built on top of a portal to a hell dimension...basically the mouth of hell. And it's pretty much demon central."

Xander smirked. "And our school library is right above it. It opened a little once."

"And a squiggly tentacle demon nearly dragged me into it." Willow nodded sagely.

"That night was horrible with all the vampires and the screaming." Cordelia shuddered. "Too bad we can't get drinks...I think I need one."

"So there are demons at your school?" Steve asked.

"More often than we'd like, but not all of them are bad. The neutrals are pretty cool."

Lorne joined them then and addressed Marshal. "Who're your friends, kitten?"

Marshal flicked his tail and pointed at them as he introduced them. _This is Xander, Cordelia, and Willow. I don't know the cops. They followed Xander here._

Steve stared opened mouthed at Marshal...Sammo seemed to just be curious. Xander gave Lorne his best smile. "Nice to meet you. Lorne right?" He held out his hand to shake...and Lorne blinked in surprise when he saw the ring.

"My my. It's an honor to meet you Your Majesty." He gently took Xander's hand, turned it, and kissed the ring.

Xander blinked...that had never happened before. "Uh...thanks. And thanks for taking care of Marshal for me..."

Lorne winked. "Not used to the royal treatment huh kiddo?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Except that big brother decreed that I was not on the menu back home."

Steve focused on him again. "So you're royalty? Xander? Guess your name is really Alexander then."

"Call me Xander...and technically. Yusuke, my brother, gave up his kingdom in the Makai to avoid war with the two other countries. Now Makai only has one ruler. But some habits are hard to break...so technically I'm a Prince."

Lorne gasped as he sat down. "My stars. King Urameshi's little brother in my humble abode; a real descendant of the late King Raizen. How about a round of non-alcoholic drinks on the house?"

Willow and Cordelia gave him hopeful looks but Xander shook his head and gave Lorne an apologetic smile. "Rain check? We just came to thank you. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"You're looking for your friend, the Slayer, right?"

Xander, Cordelia and Willow all glared at Marshal, whose ears drooped a bit. _What? Lorne's a neutral._

"What's a slayer?" Steve asked.

Sammo put his hand on Steve's arm and shook his head. "Tell you later."

Xander sighed and gave Marshal a pat. "My Spirit Beast has a big mouth...but yeah. We need to find her."

Lorne nodded. "How about I give you a quick reading before you go?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No thanks. I don't want to make your brain explode."

"Sugar, never happen."

Xander stood and leaned forward to whisper in Lorne's ear. "The Fates have already labeled me a Prophecy Breaker...and they don't like me. I don't want a forecast." He leaned back and spoke louder. "I have enough on my plate right now."

Lorne took his hand and kissed the ring again. "Okay kiddo. But next time you're in town stop by for that rain check."

Xander nodded and led his group out, and he tried not to snicker at Steve and Sammo's exchange.

"Those horns were real?"

"Yes Steve."

Lorne watched the group leave, still a little breathless; who knew real royalty could be so pretty! Those big gorgeous brown eyes-

"Hey Lorne."

He turned to one of his patrons. "Yes sugar?"

"Who was that kid?"

"A Makai Prince."

The demon snorted and a little bit of blue smoke slithered from his ears. "Looked human to me."

Lorne grinned. "Hempy, he wore Raizen's crest. That my friend, was Yusuke Urameshi's little brother."

Hempy stared, slack jawed. "Wow...he was a pretty one wasn't he?"

xxx

They all stared at the pool of slimy black goo. The lackeys they'd knocked out lay on the ground...their false faces had gotten ripped off in the fight. Cordelia was standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at the pool. "Why couldn't she have gotten into normal trouble? Like saving some hooker from her abusive pimp or something?"

"Cause she's Buffy." Xander sighed and gave Cordelia a kiss. "You and Willow stay here, Marshal guard them." He eyed Steve and Sammo. "I guess I can't convince you to stay here."

"Not a chance."

"We are going with you."

"Great...follow me." And he jumped into the goo...and landed on a floor about six feet down. "Well...that was anticlimactic." He moved out of the way just as Steve and Sammo came through.

"I don't want to know how that happened...do I?"

Sammo shook his head. "Just go with the flow."

"Shh. Come on."

They snuck around the...well he wasn't sure where they were...but he was pretty sure they were underground somewhere...in this...hell dimension? Wherever they were it wasn't pretty what with the human slaves and...Buffy?

"What the hell?"

"Shhh. Looks like they're giving the new slaves the itinerary."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Buffy's signal."

Sammo gave him a look. "What is it?"

"Won't know till she does it."

They watched as...one of the ugliest demons Xander had ever seen, gave his speech. "You work, you live. You do not do anything besides live and work. Whatever you were in your world, you are nothing here. You are no one." The demon stopped in front of one guy, probably no older than Xander. "Who are you?"

"Erin."

The demon knocked the poor guy to the ground and went to the next person. "Who are you?"

"N-no one."

"Great...brain washing." It went on, the demon asked; the humans gave him the answer he wanted...until he got to Buffy. "Oh boy...get ready."

"Who are you?"

Buffy looked up, and gave the demon a perky, if sinister smile. "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. Who are you?"

"Now?" Steve asked as the demon attacked Buffy...and got its ass kicked.

Xander shook his head. "Wait, she'll lead them out...then you need to shadow Buffy's group." He ordered, as they watched Buffy take out the demons around her. "Take out any bad guys that follow."

Steve gave him a look at the order. "Anything else commander?"

He ignored the sarcasm. "Keep to the shadows. Don't get outnumbered."

Sammo put a hand on his shoulder. "What will you do?"

"Get outnumbered." He dashed ahead, following after Buffy, leaving the detectives behind to watch their backs. Xander caught up to her just as she was swinging around a pole, taking out some more demons.

"Xander?"

"Fancy meeting you here." He gave her a grin...and she smiled back.

"What are you...never mind. I'll ask later."

"Good idea."

They ran together then, causing quite the ruckus and a much needed distraction, right up onto a platform...that seemed a little too conveniently placed. And then out of nowhere a demon went flying away from them and Sammo joined the fray, saving their necks. Buffy stared and Xander rolled his eyes.

"You don't follow orders well."

"Sometimes I do."

They continued to fight...but there were simply too many...and then...one of the demons saw Xander's ring.

"Stop!" And he knelt. "Stop you fools! This one is of Mazoku blood!" And just like that the fighting stopped. Demons all around them knelt.

"Who cares!? Kill them-AHHH!" The ringleader screamed as a familiar blond girl pushed him from a ledge.

"Buffy?"

"Xander?"

"Tell you later. Run now."

"Right."

The three of them ran, the demons parted for them, most of them dropping to one knee as they passed. Steve already had the girl and was leading Buffy's group of merry escapees when they caught up with them.

The gate brought the group to a halt. Steve tried to lift it and it would not budge. "Damn."

"Move." Buffy pushed him aside and took one side of the gate, Xander took the other and together they lifted it up.

"Move it people, this thing is heavy!"

The others ran and Sammo had to drag a wide-eyed Steve, but everyone got clear, just as the ringleader came at them. Buffy and Xander just managed to move out of the way and the gate came down on the demon, piercing his legs.

"You! Why would they bow to a human?"

Xander shrugged. "Well...I'm mostly human. But dude, what demon in his right mind would make one of Raizen's kids a slave?"

"Xander?"

"Yeah...I've got demon blood. Long story. Tell you when we've escaped hell."

"Looks like you might have broken Ken."

Ken looked at them. "Raizen..."

Xander leaned down a bit. "My brother Yusuke Urameshi would be on you like fire ants on honey."

"Hey Xander, move." He did and she glared at Ken. "Hey Ken, heads up." And splat...there went the demon brain.

"Eww."

xxx

Doctor's Sloan's house was nice, big...and on the frickin beach in Malibu. Cordelia was in heaven, the view alone was perfect. Though to her credit she stayed by his side when Buffy tried to question him. Willow, showing more sense was off to the side, staying out of what could turn into an argument between alphas.

The good Doctor and the three detectives were still sitting sort of gob smacked by their conversation. Guess even Sammo had a breaking point.

"You haven't told me anything." Buffy's fists clenched.

"Just...give me time. Give yourself time Buffy. I know you need it."

"What I need is answers."

He sighed. "No, what you need is time to mourn."

Her glare lessened. "I can't...I can't go home."

"What? Why?"

The tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Mom kicked me out."

"Oh...Oh geeze Buff." He thought for a minute. "I'll talk to your mom. Yusuke...his old teacher, Genkai, has a place way out in the mountains far away from anything. You can go there, get your bearings."

"And how am I supposed to get to Japan Xander?"

Xander slid his communicator out of his pocket and pushed a button. Botan's voice came over the waves shrill and in a minor panic. "What on earth were you thinking? You don't just hop into a hell dimension for the fun of it!"

"We weren't doing it for fun Botan. Buffy needs a ride to Genkai's. She's already packed."

There was a click and a portal opened...in the center of the room. Botan slid through as herself, her glamour of Tonya gone. "Does Genkai know she's about to have company?"

"Nope."

"You're either brave or insane."

"Whatever you say Botan."

"I remember her..." Buffy was examining Botan closely. "We met back when Kagome was in town."

Botan nodded. "You also know me as Tonya, Tor's older sister." Botan sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"Not home..." She looked at Xander, the glare starting to come back. "We're not finished."

"I know."

Buffy hmphed, picked up her duffle, and let Botan guide her back through the portal; which vanished in a small flash of light.

Louis blinked at where the portal had been. "It's gotta be the pain killers."

Sammo put his hand on Louis' shoulder and gently squeezed. "No, Louis, that was real."

"Aren't they a cute couple." Cordelia smirked at them...which caused Sammo to try to move his hand back...but Louis kept it in place with a knowing smile.

"Well." Willow stood and looked at Xander. "Now what? My parents think I'm already on my way to Tokyo to spend the summer with Kagome."

"Call Giles, give him an update. Then tell Oz to be ready, Botan will pick you up, then him, and then take the two of you to Kagome's."

"What are you gonna do Xan?"

"When I can work up the nerve...I'm gonna call Joyce."

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

Knight's Lament

calikocat

word Count: 2729

XXX

It took a while for his courage to be up to snuff. He put it off as long as he could, letting Willow call Giles, call Oz, and then...after Botan had come back for her with promises to come back for him and Cordelia he finally called.

He dialed the familiar number; she picked up on the first ring. "Buffy?"

"Sorry Mrs. Summers. It's just me."

"Oh, Xander. I'm sorry; I was just...well you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know. That's actually why I'm calling. About Buffy. She's safe."

Joyce was silent for a moment as his words sank in. "Xander. How do you know that?"

"She's in Japan."

"What? Why?"

"Because a lot of stuff happened and she needed time away to mourn. And she told me that you kicked her out...and at least this way she's safe and not staying in some skeazy apartment in LA which is where I found her."

He heard the receiver creak in her grip as it tightened and her voice was hot with anger. "You had no right-"

"Neither did you!" He growled, and his outburst must have startled her.

"What are you-?"

And then...the damn in him broke a little. "Do you have any idea what we've been through? How many times we've had to patch ourselves up after a battle? How many people we couldn't save, how many we had to bury." His voice broke in a half sob. "Do you realize that your daughter is a hero, that she's saved the world at least three times? All the times she came home with her clothes stained with blood, or weird slime you couldn't identify, didn't you wonder at all what was going on? You adults can be so damn blind!"

"Xander..."

"You, my mom, and Willow's parents...you never see anything! Not like you should! It's like if you don't like it, it doesn't exist, it doesn't happen. That's not the way it works. There are monsters out there and we fight them, because no one else will. And I'm so tired of people dying." The last was said in a whisper, his tantrum had run out of steam, he could feel Cordelia wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Joyce blinked back tears as she pictured what he must look like at that moment. Eyes red from angry tears, his back hunched over like the weight of the world could come crashing down on him at any moment. He sounded so young and she wondered how a bunch of kids went about saving the world without anyone knowing. "Who did you bury Xander?"

"His...his name was Jesse, and he was my best friend. He was the first vampire I ever dusted...and it was an accident."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Me too."

"Buffy...she's really okay?"

"Yeah Mrs. Summers. She's okay. Not happy with me cause I've been keeping secrets from her."

"What kind of secrets? You two were already in on the monsters are real secret." There was a touch of disbelief and...humor? In her voice.

"Cordy and I sort of fell in love with the enemy...and he played spy for us."

"That Spike fellow...oh sweetie he's too old for the two of you."

"Mrs. Summers, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Amen to that...will you...tell her I didn't mean it? That she can come home..."

"I'll tell her, or have someone else tell her. And I'll see she gets to a phone to talk to you."

"Thank you Xander."

"But right now she's with Genkai way out in the mountains. Genkai is...a legendary martial artist/psychic and my brother's mentor."

Joyce thought about that for a minute before asking; "Buffy really is a...Vampire Slayer?"

"Yeah."

"Is this Genkai...going to train her?"

"Maybe...Buffy already knows how to slay...but Genkai can make her stronger, and that certainly won't hurt. The most important part about slaying is to stay alive, cause there's always gonna be someone out there who's stronger."

Joyce sniffled a bit. "It never ends does it?" She whispered as the truth washed over her. "My baby will never really be safe."

"No it doesn't end. But by the time summer is over she'll be stronger than she is now. And Mrs. Summers, she's not alone. According to Giles, no other Slayer has ever had the support of her family, or friends. We're watching her back, and there's a lot of us, so you don't have to worry so much. She and Willow are the sisters of my heart and I'd do anything for them."

"Thank you Xander."

"Listen, I gotta go before I run up my host's phone bill...I'll see if Buffy feels like talking soon."

She sighed in relief. "I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah...bye."

"Goodbye Xander...and thank you."

He hung up the phone, and sunk to the floor, Cordelia still wrapped around him. He ignored the men standing around in shock; they weren't important, instead he turned and buried his face in Cordelia's hair and wept silently.

xxx

Giles settled back in his chair, his mind still muddied with thoughts from his two phone calls, first Willow with an update on Buffy, thank God she was okay. And then another from Cordelia...seems Xander had an upsetting conversation with Mrs. Summers and after a bit of a break down Cordelia decided that they were going straight to Japan as well. Perhaps he should have a talk with Buffy's mother as well...after a stiff drink and adorning a suit of armor.

He picked up his book and started to read to Jenny again...he didn't know if his words reached her. But after...his ordeal at Angelus' hands, he needed the calming ritual of reading to her. So he read to her, and let his mind wander.

At one point, he turned a page and looked up at her...to see her looking back at him. He stared, his breath caught in his throat, he could not speak. But she could...though her voice was scratchy and barely more than a whisper.

"Why did you stop?"

Finally he found his voice. "Jenny ... Oh God, Jenny." He tossed the book aside and reached for her hand, kissing the back of it.

Her serene expression changed to a frown. "Do...I?" She cleared her throat and he reached for a glass of water and handed it to her. She took a sip and handed it back, he carefully placed it back on the table and gripped her hand.

"Jenny?"

"Do I know you?"

He froze, his body chilled as if he'd been dunked into icy waters. "I'm Rupert...you...don't remember me?"

She shook her head. And Giles let the tears fall. She shhed him, let him lie his head on her lap, and let him cry as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He continued to weep. She let a few tears of her own fall. "I'm sorry."

xxx

Xander sat up with a start, heart racing...something was watching them...something was...he looked over at Yusuke. Yusuke was sitting in a desk chair, watching them, he did not look happy. Uh oh.

"When were you going to tell me you were back?"

He shrugged. "After I woke up...I'm back."

"This isn't funny Xander."

"No, no its not, but you don't know what happened."

"The world almost ended."

"Well yeah...there was that, but then more stuff happened."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have-"

"You're gonna be a dad soon. You don't need the Fates pissed off at you too. Besides, if they kept you from interfering with the Judge, then they would have stopped you this time too."

"That's not the point. You're still keeping your distance."

"I'm sorry. I'm still not used to having an older brother."

"Xander-" A pillow hit Yusuke in the face, and Cordelia glared at him.

"Some of us are trying to sleep. You can have your angst fest later...can I have my pillow back?"

Yusuke snorted and handed over her pillow. "We'll talk later." He stood and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"My hero."

"Good." She put the pillow back in place and fluffed it. "Where are we anyway, all I remember is passing out after Botan dropped us off."

"Atsuko's."

"Who?"

"Yusuke's mom. This is her place and this is Yusuke's old room."

"Oh...cool. Now go back to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am."

xxx

A few hours later found them in another district, topping a large set of steps. "Do all shrines have this many steps?"

"No idea, but this is nothin'. Wait till you see the steps at Genkai's place...she lives on a mountain."

Cordelia shuddered, even as she took in the beauty of the Higurashi Shrine. "Where Buffy is?"

"Yeah."

"Xander, why are we here? I thought you were going to have a talk with Yusuke."

"Hush, I'm procrastinating. Besides, I needed a little peace. It's peaceful here."

"Going to confess to your Priestess?" Her smile was impish and teasing.

"Nope. Gonna talk to her about her apprentice. I'm worried about what kind of fall out there will be from that curse."

"Xander!" They looked toward Kagome who was waving at them from the house.

He waved back. "Let Shippo show you around the shrine a bit."

"Sure." Cordelia waved at Kagome and knelt down to Shippo's level to greet him before letting him take her hand and lead her toward the God Tree.

Kagome smiled and watched them as he made his way to her. "Is that the same snobby girl who bossed around Sven-san?"

"Yep."

"And you're dating her?"

"Yep."

Kagome watched Cordelia smile at Shippo as he played tour guide. "She's changed."

He shrugged. "She's Cordy." He smiled. "She's my Cordy."

"I expected you here sooner."

"Yeah...we kind of passed out...it's been a long week, an even longer couple of days. How's Willow?"

"She and Oz-san are sleeping too." Kagome frowned. "What happened to her?"

"She got caught up in a gypsy curse; I don't know how bad the damage to her aura or magic was. Can you check her out? Make sure she's okay?"

Kagome nodded. "It would help if I had a translation of the curse, to help me understand what it might have done to her."

"I'll talk to Giles."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Kagome asked. "What happened?"

Xander chuckled and it was an ugly and harsh sound. "What didn't happen?"

"Xander?"

"I kept secrets from my girls, and things got really, really bad. We lost a slayer...and Buffy had to send Angel to hell." He couldn't meet her eyes.

Kagome lifted his chin and forced his gaze to meet hers, what she saw strengthened her resolve to help this boy, no this man who was like a brother to her. "Start at the beginning Xander, I will not judge you. Come with me." She led him to the God Tree and they sat at its base, leaning again the trunk, soaking up its life and strength. Xander's shoulders slumped as if he were carrying the burden of all three realms.

"Remember Angel, the vampire Buffy was in love with?"

"Yes, I had to change the ward on the library so he would be able to enter."

Xander nodded. "We had a close call with a demon called The Judge on Buffy's birthday. The Judge was a demon who could burn the humanity right out of someone. When they got away Buffy was so scared and Angel...the two of them made love. And everything went to shit from there."

Kagome leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. She knew the bitterness in his voice was not from jealousy, Xander was better than that, and his heart would not linger where it was not wanted. "I heard a little about that...you almost died. What happened?"

"You know Angelus was cursed with his soul by gypsies?" He asked and she nodded. "There was a loophole. If Angel ever experienced a moment of true happiness the soul would leave. His night with Buffy was that moment of happiness. And Angelus came back with a vengeance. That guy does not like being cooped up for almost a century."

"How bad was it?"

"Angelus liked to leave presents. He left drawings of Buffy and Joyce while they were sleeping. He killed all of Willow's fish. He baited Buffy at every turn, nearly killed Ms. Calendar and tortured Giles...Ms. Calendar is still in a coma."

Kagome felt her eyes water, she'd liked Jenny Calendar, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Giles-san was going through, not knowing when his lover, or if she would wake up. "How did Angelus end up in hell?"

Xander shuddered and she grasped his hand to give her friend strength. "He found a demon who'd been turned into a statue hundreds of years ago. This demon was called Acathla, and could suck this world into a hell dimension, and Angelus was just crazy enough to try it. And he did, but when my blood didn't work-"

"Your blood? He tried to sacrifice you?"

"Not one of my fondest memories...it didn't work, so he took Giles. Guy played us, distracted Buffy while Drusilla and some minions attacked us in the library. We had a witch to work the curse, but we had to take the wards down for the magic to work. Drusilla showed up when we were trying to recurse Angelus with his soul, Amy was just starting the curse when they showed up." He took a breath. "It all happened so fast Kags. It was pure chaos. Drusilla killed Kendra, and Tor and Kyle were put out of commission for the night."

"The other Slayer you told me about?"

"Yeah."

"Buffy got accused for Kendra's murder. Stupid Snyder. Threatened to send my brother after him, it was the only threat that worked. It was a good threat. Snyder hasn't come near us since." They looked up as Cordelia and Shippo approached them.

The God Tree pulsed with energy then and the doors of the old well house exploded open, a pink light emitting from within.

Xander sat up. "What the hell?"

Shippo and Cordelia looked toward the well house and Shippo gulped. "What's happening?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. The well stopped working when our mission was complete." They rose and the four of them gathered together, moving toward the well house.

Once closer they peeked inside to see that light was indeed coming from the well. Shippo gulped and clung to Kagome's hand.

"Holy crap." Xander said, stepping forward to get a closer look.

"Wait its not-" Before Kagome could finish her warning the light grew brighter and their world went dark.

xxx

Buffy paced around the room, the letter Xander had given her lay on the bed roll Genkai had lent her.

That letter...was Xander's confession. His tell all...everything that he'd kept from her. Everything. And she was not a happy Buffy.

But...he'd been beating himself up about it for quite some time. And he was right...she needed time, and space. Things he didn't get when he thought she'd killed Spike in the church...when he'd killed Jesse.

So she'd taken some of her frustration out on the demons in the forest...she didn't kill any of them...and now they hid from her. Much to Genkai's amusement.

"If you have time to wear out a path on my floors you can do something more productive."

Buffy winced. "Sorry. I'm just..."

_I feel it too._ Marshal hopped up on her bed roll. _Something's happened._

"Again?" Buffy threw her hands up in exasperation. "When are we going to get a break?"

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

Knight's Lament

By: calikocat

Word Count: 2443

A/N: Okay, so just to make sure everyone is on the same page, consider everything Inuyasha to be AU. I know Kagome makes a wish that destroys the jewel and then goes back home to finish middle school and high school and then ends up going back to Inuyasha. In this, my ORRD canon Kagome freed the priestess' soul, purified the three demon souls, and absorbed the power into herself. ^^ The pairing of Inuyasha/Kagome isn't gonna happen; I have other plans for her later on. Just wanted to throw that out there.

XXX

Koenma was in a panic. This was not supposed to be happening. The Bone Eater's Well was not supposed to be active, not for another several hundred years. What in the world could have caused this?

"Koenma-sama?"

"Don't just stand there, find me something useful!"

The ogre gulped. "But you've gone over the entire documentation sir."

He glared at the ogre. "And they all say the same thing; that well is not supposed to be active! Now, find me something useful!"

"Right way sir!" The ogre scrambled away, glad to be away from him, which he couldn't fault anyone for. He was in no mood for incompetence.

A half hour later the ogre came back.

"Well?"

"We...we managed to find some footage. One of our cameras just happened to be pointed at the shrine when the well activated."

"Finally, something's gone right."

"Not quite sir."

Koenma's stomach sank a bit. "What's on the footage?"

The ogre pulled out a remote and pointed it at the large screen behind his desk. It came on...and a video started playing. On the video...was Kagome, which was expected, as she lived at the shrine...and Shippo...and...oh no...

"That boy is going to drive me to early retirement. Why the heck would it activate because of him? Xander has been there before, and it didn't activate then."

The ogre shifted a bit, "Um well...about that...we found out a few things."

"What things?"

"The well...might not be reacting to the Harris boy...but more of a combination of the boy, the Priestess...and the other girl."

Koemma looked at the video. "Who is she? One of Xander's friends?"

"Chase, Cordelia...her...life is very intertwined with his. I don't have the necessary clearance to see her destiny so that part of her file is sealed to me."

"Then I'll give you clearance."

"That's enough Koenma."

Both he and the ogre froze...for there in the door way to his office, stood his father...albeit he was in his more manageable form. "Father?"

"You panic too easily. The boy and his consort will be fine."

Koenma blinked. "Consort? Father only royalty has..." He sighed. "Xander is technically a prince...and the girl is his...consort?"

King Enma smirked. "Here, take a look at her parentage." Koenma strode toward his father, who even in this form towered over him, and accepted the scroll.

He looked at the family tree, at the lineage of the girl and her sister...both had magic. "The well couldn't resist, it wanted a feel of the unfamiliar magic...and Xander is of course a Wild Card." He sighed. "Wonderful." He glanced up at the king as he handed the scroll back. "Does she know?"

"No, and it is not your place to tell her." Enma looked at him for a moment. "I will need several limiter spells a month from now."

"Why?"

"I thought I might make a little trip to the human realm. I haven't been there in a while. Have them ready a month from today." And then he left the office.

Koenma really had no idea what was going on...but it was obvious his father did and didn't feel like sharing.

"Koenma-sama?"

"Call Yusuke...and I guess Botan. Maybe the well will let them pass."

xxx

"The only reason I haven't kicked your ass is because you're a girl and Keiko would smack me around the room for doing it." Yusuke told her as they walked up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine.

"I said I was sorry, but it wasn't my fault, and besides at the time my magic was tapped."

"You're telling me you couldn't even open a portal and drag me through?"

"I have a little brother too ya know, and he was unconscious in a hospital bed at the time."

Yusuke paused. "Is Tor okay?"

"Magical exhaustion. He used too much magic during the initial attack when the vampires came for Giles. Then he did something I didn't know he could do."

"Which was?"

"He used his soul to transport the energy of the pack to Buffy to give her the edge she needed to defeat Angelus and send him to hell." She sighed. "All of them are very...tired and twitchy right now. They need space, they lost a friend during the attack on the library, another slayer named Kendra...and Xander had to say goodbye to..."

"To who? His girl is with him...and how long have they been sleeping together?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, my main job is to gather the souls of the dead and guide them to Reikai. Xander is seventeen and I'm not going to report his sex life to you."

"You reported it to Koenma."

"That was different. In that instance Xander mixed sex and power." She started walking again. "Look...Xander is following his destiny...sort of. The Fates are not happy with him."

"Yeah, knew that part."

"It's gotten worse. He has three titles now."

"You mean besides the Prophecy Breaker thing."

"He's also been labeled The White Knight and a Wild Card. He's unpredictable...and the Fates don't like it when they can't control someone."

"And that's why Kagome's magic well ate them?"

"I have no idea why the well is active. Koenma didn't give me any details, he just wanted me to check things out and let Willow know what was going on."

"Willow? Are all the kids in the know now?"

"Yes...and Willow and her boyfriend Oz are here. Poor girl is probably panicking by now since her mentor is gone."

"Mentor?"

"She's here to train as a Priestess."

"Oh..."

They had just come to the top of the steps when a red-headed blur practically appeared before them.

"Botan! Thank goodness you're here. We woke up and couldn't find Kagome or Shippo and Gramps said he saw them talking to Xander and Cordy and then there was a flash of light and they got sucked into an old dry well and I don't know how or why and I can feel the magic from it but the well is being stupid and won't give them back and Kagome's family said it was okay and everything would be fine but everything is not fine because they're missing and the well is stupid and-"

A hand went over her mouth, and a quiet voice said. "Breath Willow."

Willow shuddered and took a breath through her nose; her eyes were starting to water with unshed tears. She all but collapsed in Oz's arms.

"Whoa."

Oz shrugged. "She does that sometimes."

Willow moved Oz's hand. "Can you get them back?"

"Everything will be fine Willow." Yusuke gave her his most charming smile.

"No offense...but I hate it when adults say that."

Botan snorted. "I'll take a look...you didn't try to force the well open did you?"

"I wouldn't even know how to do that. I just sort of panicked and cried and begged the well to give them back...and I might have kicked it."

"Three times." Oz supplied helpfully.

Botan nodded. "Take her inside for a cup of tea; I'll look at the well."

Oz led her back inside and Yusuke stared after them. "I didn't know anyone but Xander could babble like that."

"Yes well, I think most teens from Sunnydale are capable of babbling. Tor has had a moment or two himself. Shall we?"

"Do I get to blow the well up?"

"No."

"Then what do you need me here for?"

"Just shut up and follow me Yusuke."

"Yeah, yeah."

When they reached the well Botan walked around it, observing it, Yusuke watched her with a skeptical look. She hopped inside. Nothing happened. She floated back out. When her feet touched the floor again she sighed, and glared at the well. "Well, that didn't work."

"So why can't I blow it up?"

"It's sentient."

He stared at her. "The well is alive?"

"Yes."

"So how do we get them back?"

"We wait until the well opens again."

"That's it?"

"That's all we can do."

xxx

Xander awoke to the sounds of a forest...which was weird because they hadn't been at Genkai's when the lights went...out... He opened his eyes and extended his senses. This wasn't Genkai's forest.

"It's about time you woke up." Shippo grinned down at them from the edge of the well.

"Did we miss anything?"

"About five-hundred years."

"Come again?"

Kagome stepped into view, peering down, an amused smile on her face. "We've traveled back in time."

"So...we're in the Warring States Era? The Feudal Era? The era when Makai demons still roamed around freely eating humans?"

"That isn't the sort of thing a girl wants to hear when she wakes up." Cordelia grumbled as she sat up beside him. "Are you sure this translator thingy is working right?"

"Yeah...and trust me, that's not the sort of thing I want to think about." He sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here." It took some doing, but they managed to get top side, where they both took a deep breath of fresh air.

She wrinkled her nose. "What's that smell?"

Kagome giggled and offered her a hand to steady her as she climbed over the edge of the well. "Actually it's more of a lack of smell."

"Lack of smell?" She accepted the help and stepped down. Xander did the same and nodded in understanding.

"No smog."

"So...clean air?"

"Yeah."

"Weird."

"You get used to it. Come on, the village is this way."

Cordelia gave him a look. "What village?"

"The village that is here, five hundred years in the past."

"We really traveled through time?"

"Yep."

"Great, just what we needed."

xxx

Their first meeting with Inuyasha was...different. One minute the four of them were walking into the village, the next a crazy guy with a big sword comes flying at them. Xander just barely managed to get Cordelia out of the way.

"Get away from Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay back I'll handle this!"

Xander kept Cordelia behind him. "Handle what you maniac? We haven't done anything."

"I don't know what you are, or how you fooled her, but you're not setting foot inside this village! If you and your wench don't leave now I'll-"

"What did he call me?"

"Doesn't mean anything Cordy. He doesn't know you."

"Exactly so where does he get off calling me a wench."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

All eyes focused on the priestess, her arms were crossed and her dark eyes smoldered in anger. Xander had no idea what was about to happen, but he felt distinctly sorry for the guy who was about to be on the receiving end of her wrath. "Why are you attacking my friends?"

"Friends? This guys doesn't smell human, I've never even smelled or seen anything like him! Who knows what kind of demon he and his wench are."

"Oh that's it!" Cordelia made a dash at the guy, Inuyasha, while he was distracted by Kagome and gave him a good punch to the jaw. It didn't look like it hurt the guy much, but the shock on his face was hilarious.

However he liked having his girlfriend in one piece so Xander made a grab for her and carried her toward Kagome, making sure the priestess was between them and the demon. "Okay Cor, that's enough. We'll let Kagome handle the rest."

"She hit me!"

"Well, you did call her a wench."

"I could have called her a lot worse." Inuyasha sneered at them. "I could have called her a who-"

"SIT!"

The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and yanked him to the ground with a crash. Cordelia blinked in surprise and a positively evil smile graced her face. "Do it again." Xander wasn't sure whether he was terrified or turned on.

"Only if he calls you something worse."

"Ah, I see we have visitors." They turned toward the new voice to face a man wearing dark robes and a staff. "And such a lovely visitor." His eyes trailed over Cordelia's body and Xander stepped in front of her, growling again.

Shippo however launched himself at the man in glee. "Miroku!"

"Everyone here is crazy."

Xander took her hand and nodded in agreement. "Let's hope someone finds a way to get us back home."

xxx

Koenma burst into Genkai's home, heedless of the teenage girl sitting with the old woman as they ate lunch. He paced a bit before Genkai gave him a cranky glare.

"Hello brat."

"Brat? You know who's a brat? Xander that's who!"

"What's happened now?"

Koenma gave a shrill laugh. "Nothing much, except chaos, wherever that boy goes its chaos. It's bad enough being labeled one of the three things, but to be a Wild Card and a Prophecy Breaker...he's seriously starting to be a pain in the rear."

"What about Xander-

Koenma whirled on her. "Buffy right? This is entirely your fault."

"What's my fault?"

"Xander is so loyal to his friends that he would do anything for them. So when you died he brought you back, heedless of the prophecy that said you would die."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Koenma."

She paled a bit. "Xander mentioned you in a letter. You're a...anyway, what's going on with Xander?"

"Who knows, ever since he broke the Prophecy and saved you the Fates have had it out for him. Eventually they will get their way and he'll have to repay the debt he owes."

"What debt?"

He leveled a very serious look at her. "A human life."

Buffy surged to her feet. "Where is he?"

"Five hundred years in the past."

xxx

"Now what?"

Botan gave Yusuke an annoyed look. "There's nothing we can do if the well won't open on its own. So I'm going to do what I said I would, I'm going to pick up the others. That way they'll be here when the well does open."

"What good will that do?"

"Having them around might help calm Willow down at the very least."

Yusuke stared at the still distraught redhead as she knelt beside the dry well, her head bent in prayer. Her boyfriend sat beside her, an arm around her in comfort.

"Yeah...I guess that would be okay."

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Knight's Lament

By: calikocat

Word Count: 3308

XXX

Tor examined the large gate that was set into the wall, the double doors were of a thick and dark wood, and the hinges were gold with elaborate scroll work in a language he couldn't read...the entire thing thrummed with magic. He was tempted to poke at the heavy silver lock that kept them shut. But only tempted. He was Hellmouth born and raised and knew better than to go poking at dragons and mysterious magical doors.

Gaius nudged him, nearly knocking him over. Tor gave the dragon's nose a pat. "I wasn't going to touch it." He definitely didn't go around poking dragons, not anymore...Gaius tended to poke back. "Where does it go?" He looked at the great serpent and it shook its head. "Fine, don't tell me."

The dragon hissed a bit and nudged him again. Tor got the hint and climbed onto his back and held on.

Riding on the back of the Gaasyendietha was never a dull experience...it was actually kind of like flying with Botan and he figured it was Gaius' influence that made Botan such a spazzy flier.

The first time he'd seen the great dragon he'd freaked...because hello, giant dragon/serpent thing that breathed fire, and sometimes flew on fire. Who knew Native American legends were true. However he'd easily gotten over the shock...mostly because Gaius was a big pet...and loved it when anyone scratched behind his horns.

When Gaius landed at the castle entry he was surprised to see Botan standing by Merlin. "You're back early. Hey Dad, where does the locked door lead to?"

Merlin chuckled. "Avalon."

"So...why is it locked?"

"Because your mother is still rather annoyed with her kin and doesn't want them trespassing...and it is not quite time for Arthur to awaken. I'm not sure I'd be able to resist waking him if I popped in for a visit."

"And you lost the key about four hundred years ago."

"Hush, Botan."

"Whoa... The Arthur?" When Merlin nodded, Tor sort of gulped. "Oh...okay. So Botan, what's up?"

"Xander got sucked into a time portal and ended up in the past."

Tor sighed and leaned heavily on Gaius. "Of course he did, so much for summer vacation."

xxx

Night passed uneventfully, there were no enemy attacks, and all of their misunderstandings had been cleared. Though there was a bit of a fuss when he and Cordelia had automatically bedded down together for the night. But after some growling on his part and glares of doom from Cordy no one gave them any more grief over it. Inuyasha was actually a decent guy when he wasn't running off swinging his sword at the first thing that breathed wrong in his or Kagome's direction.

The only bad part...was the nightmares. If Cordelia hadn't been there...well there was a good chance he would have been caught up in them all night. As it was he didn't remember what he dreamed about, just that all of the dreams were bad, horrible, and filled with death and blood. When morning came...everyone but Cordelia seemed to tiptoe around him. Evidently his dreams had been worse than he'd thought.

Kagome spent the morning catching up with her friends...evidently she'd never really had the chance to say goodbye when the Jewel of Four Souls had been purified and the well had closed. She'd barely grabbed onto Shippo in time before the magic of the well had whisked them away back to the present.

He was glad she was finally getting some closure. But if Miroku made eyes at Cordelia one more time he was going to stake the bastard, human or not...and Sango would probably help him. She seemed about as amused by her husband's antics as he was...less so since she was very, very pregnant.

Kaede took everything in stride and made them welcome, taking them with her on her rounds of the village. There were a few injuries among the residents, some from farming, some from hunting, and he and Cordelia enjoyed the lessons she gave them in treating the injured. It was after all something they could use.

And even though she kept them busy he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the dreams had left him with. He was on edge...his senses were tingly, his inner alarms were ringing. Something was coming.

xxx

"Should you even be doing this? This is a lot of steps." Buffy asked as she eyed Kyle worriedly. Sure it had nearly been two weeks since the ambush at the library, and yeah all of them seemed to be fast healers, but she was still worried, he'd had some surgery after all. "I can totally carry you up to the shrine."

"You are not carrying me up to the shrine." He batted his lashes at Larry who was on his other side. "Carry me?"

Larry snickered and picked him up bridal style. "Sure, more fun than lifting weights."

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. Botan had dropped them off at the bottom of the steps and then left again. Rhonda and Heidi were cackling behind her, Heidi even nudged her. "You can carry me if you want."

"You're not injured. And I'm still mad." She ignored Heidi's pout and the rest of the walk was finished in silence. Willow, Oz, and Tor, whose hair was blue, were waiting for them underneath a tree.

"Buffy!" And then she had an armful of red and white Willow, who was all decked out in her miko outfit. Larry carried Kyle over to join Tor and Oz, giving them a moment alone. "Are the steps at Genkai's really bigger than here?"

Buffy fought a smile. "Yeah...any word?"

They pulled apart and Willow shot a glare toward a small wooden building. "No. The well is being stupid and not letting anyone else through...Botan said that you know everything now?"

"Everything that Xander put in the letter...I'm sure there might be a few details regarding Spike that he didn't say which I can understand...and that I probably don't want to know anyway."

"I uh...we actually ran into Spike on the way to LA...you should have seen the three of them Buffy."

Buffy blinked. "The three of them ... so that's why Cordelia hasn't killed him. See, he did leave something out." She sighed, "Probably trying to protect her from 'my wrath'. When I see him I'm going to hit him."

"Buffy-"

"I said hit, not maim or kill Will."

"Oh...okay."

"Can we be far away for that?" Heidi asked, and was promptly elbowed by Rhonda.

Buffy ignored them both. "So, what's the deal with this well?"

xxx

Xander had been getting steadily twitchier all day...and he wasn't the only one. Kagome would occasionally look to the west as if sensing something...and Inuyasha kept scenting the air.

"What is with everyone?" Cordelia asked.

Xander took her hand and pointed toward the sun that would be setting in an hour. "Close your eyes...and think about the Hellmouth. About the night it almost opened and the demon that stepped out of it."

She did and a few minutes later she shuddered. "What is that?"

"Demons. Nothing like we're familiar with...but definitely demons."

"Why are they coming here?"

"Living things absorb energy...and there isn't a Hellmouth anywhere in Japan."

Cordelia opened her eyes and stared at him. "So we're something shiny and new that they've never felt before...and they want a piece of the evil."

"It isn't always nice to be wanted."

"Great. We're gonna die five-hundred years in the past and we never even got Spike into bed...or the back of a car, or anything."

"Have I told you how awesome you are today?"

xxx

She'd listened with rapt attention as Willow told her the stories and legends that she'd been told during the last day or so. At least everything that Kagome's family knew about the girl's crazy adventures.

"Okay then...let's go take a look, everybody have a weapon?" Various weapons were raised, and Willow shouldered a quiver of arrows onto her back. "Okay then. Let's go play cavalry."

They approached the well house cautiously though all was quiet, inside and out. The inside of the old wooden building was dusty not inviting in the least. Buffy touched the side of the well, knocking on the wood. "Wakey wakey." Nothing happened.

Rhonda joined her, leaning against the wooden rim. "Like that was gonna work." She peered into the darkness, just able to make out the bottom of the dry well. "Now wha—ah-ACHOO!" She sneezed, the dust having left its mark on her nose.

The inside of the well started to glow, and they were all blinded by a flash of light. When they could see again they were all standing exactly where they'd been before the light show...only they were no longer in the old well house. Instead they were in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

They looked at one another in confusion, and then everyone glared at Rhonda who shrugged. "Hey, we wanted to come here, it's not my fault my sneeze made us travel through time."

"Um...Buffy..." Willow gazed into the forest. "I think we need to go that way...there are demons there...and something that feels like home."

Buffy blinked and gave her best friend a look. "Home?"

"Like the Hellmouth."

Rhonda nodded. "Cordy's that way. I can feel her." She shrugged again when they gave her yet more looks. "I always know where my sister is."

Kyle sniffed the air and walked a few paces in the direction Willow and Rhonda had indicated. "They're right. Xander and Cordelia's scents lead that way."

Buffy nodded and took the lead. "Try not to push yourself Kyle. Larry stay in the center, everyone be careful...this isn't Sunnydale."

xxx

The sun was just starting to set when the demons came...but they were ready for them. Kaede led them in the preparations and by the time the demons crested the hill they had a strong barrier around the entire village. Inuyasha stood outside the barrier, sword already drawn and ready for them. Miroku and Kagome were with him...Kaede was inside the barrier with Shippo. Kaede to keep the barrier secure and Shippo to guard her should the barrier fail. Sango, not being in any condition to fight, was holed up with the other villagers as a last line defense.

He and Cordelia passed through the barrier easily, as some of their own energy had gone into making it. They took their place with Kagome. Inuyasha snorted.

"This is no place for a couple of kids."

Cordelia bared her teeth and clenched her fists. "If we didn't need you for this fight I'd take you down dog boy."

"Easy Cordy. Ignore him and just get ready. Weapon?"

She opened her purse...and pulled out a short sword. "Yep."

He gaped, as did the others. "Um, Cor, babe...I think you used magic...cause there is no other explanation for that."

She shrugged. "Rhonda can cram things into her backpack like that...I have one of Giles' quarter staffs in here too. You want it?"

He laughed and held out his hand. "Sure." She did indeed pull a quarter staff out of her tiny clutch purse before tossing the stylish and mysterious accessory back into the barrier. Then she handed him the staff. "Thanks."

"If you two are done?"

Both teens grinned and got into position. The first wave of demons was on them only a moment later.

xxx

Buffy looked down at the village below them, it was covered behind something shimmery...probably some kind of barrier. And in front of it stood a small group standing between the village and horde of demons.

"Oh boy."

Buffy nodded with Willow's assessment. "Let's go."

xxx

Cordelia sliced through yet another demon with ease. "These things are so weak! What's the deal?"

He twirled his staff and bludgeoned several demons of his own. "Heck if I know."

"Hordes like this are always weak...what we don't want is for them draw together into a single body." Kagome called to them, she was firing the occasional arrow, but for the most part she was enhancing her bow with her spiritual energy and using it to purify any of the enemy she came into contact with.

"Yeah, I can see how a bigger demon could be a problem."

"Hell, enough of this!" Inuyasha gave his sword, which was freaky huge, a mighty sweep and what could have been a hundred demons disintegrated.

"Whoa..."

"Where can we get a sword like that?" Cordelia muttered.

"Don't let your guard down, there are more coming!"

Xander blinked in shock, as what looked like another hundred replaced the ones Inuyasha had just destroyed. "Well crap."

"You can say..." Cordelia paused just a second...and grinned. "Rhonda's here."

He spared her a glance, then tilted his head and yipped loudly. A series of yips and barks answered him over the sounds of the demons. "More like the whole pack is here." He continued knocking the demons back as Cordelia sliced through her enemies. "Hey Kags! The cavalry is here!" He yelled at her, just as an arrow saturated in Willow's energy took out a demon that nearly swept Miroku's feet out from under him.

It was the deciding factor in the battle. Inuyasha used his uber attack a couple more times and then the others were in view, hacking and slashing the demons with what looked like a lot of glee.

The last group was just about to overtake Cordelia when lightning struck them. He waved to Tor in thanks as he helped Cordelia up. The pack approached them slowly, all tired, sweating, covered in dirt and demon blood. He let Cordelia go and walked to meet them. When Buffy was in front of him she hit him.

"That's for keeping secrets."

He rubbed his jaw. "I deserved that."

She hit him again. "That's for not letting me know how much I hurt you when I tried to take out Spike."

"Ow."

She hit him a third time. "That's for me." When she raised her fist again he caught it and tried to twist her arm behind her. Instead they both ended up on the ground, tumbling, and both trying to gain purchase and top the other. A shrill whistle sounded and a crackle of purifying energy sparked them both. With a yelp they separated and rubbed their backsides.

"Are you two done?" Willow asked, hands on her hips, "Because I'm tired of all the stupid stuff. Xander is sorry for keeping secrets, Buffy is sorry for hurting Xander without knowing it. We're a pack and we need to move on. Are we done being all fractured and edgy now?"

Xander nodded, because really that had hurt. "Hey Buff...friends?"

She bit her lip and nodded, eying Willow carefully. "Ow and yeah. But don't you ever keep stuff like that from me again. Any of it. The part about being part demon, falling in love with a vampire, do you realize we could have compared notes and trash talked about them when they ticked us off? I mean really Xander; we missed out some great bonding experiences."

Xander rolled his eyes.

xxx

They were lucky, like vampires most of the demons they had fought had disintegrated, there were only a few corpses that had to be disposed of. A funeral pyre was put together; the pyre and bodies were blessed three times, once by each priestess and priestess in training. The barrier was kept in place...just in case more demons showed up. It was while they were watching the pyre burn that Buffy approached him and sat beside him on the ground.

Xander gave her a curious look and waited for her to speak. Her gaze was focused on the flames when she did. "The curse worked."

He closed his eyes and raised his arm letting her lean into the half embrace. "I'm so sorry Buffy."

"We were fighting, I almost lost...until you guys pulled off that weird energy trick, and then it was like I was reenergized, like nothing could stop me. I fought him, knocked his sword away, and I was going to kill him...then I saw the light in his eyes. He was...he was so confused Xander. He said it felt like he hadn't seen me in months, he didn't remember anything that he'd done."

He pulled her closer, all the way into his lap and rocked her while she cried. "I'm so sorry Buffy."

"And he held me in his arms; I kissed him, told him I loved him and to close his eyes...and I shoved the sword through him...and sent him to Hell."

He kissed the top of her head and continued rocking her. "I don't think there's anything I can say that will make this better."

"When you thought I took out Spike at the church...did it hurt this much?"

He took a breath. "Spike and I only had a couple of kisses by that point...but there was something there. I had nightmares until I saw him again when I got back from break. He was weak then; stuck in a wheelchair and not healing right."

"When did it turn to love?"

"I'm not sure exactly...maybe when I made it clear that Cordy and I are a package deal."

She snorted. "How did that happen?"

"The night the Judge grabbed me really scared her. It scared me to, the Judge's touch was enough to send my soul to a limbo kind of place temporarily, just like Ethan's Halloween spell."

"That was in the letter. That's where you talk to your ancestor, right?"

"Yeah."

She slid out of his lap. "It will be a while before we're okay."

"I know...I'm just glad you didn't get all growly and scoldy at me. Giles already did that."

"So I've heard." She sighed. "So...any idea how we get home?"

"Not a clue. We weren't even in the well house when we were brought here. You?"

"Rhonda was leaning against the well and when she sneezed we ended up here."

Xander blinked. "You know...Cordy and Rhonda have magic"

"What?"

"They've been using it for years either without realizing it or just not thinking about it much. You saw the short sword she had and the quarter staff I was using?"

"Yeah."

"She pulled them both out of her itty bitty clutch purse."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Buffy looked thoughtful. "You know...that well...is supposed to be sentient ...or alive or whatever. What if...it was just curious?"

He groaned and flopped back into the grass. "That would just be our kind of luck. We get sucked into the past because a magic well wanted a taste of our energies because we were shiny and new."

"Think it'll let us go home?"

"I hope so, because I really don't want to fight anymore hordes of demons and we're still all chock full of Hellmouth vibes."

"That's why the demons attacked?"

"Yep, don't you just feel all special and wanted now?"

"Ugh." She flopped down beside him, and they both stared up at the stars. "Our lives are so very messed up."

XXX


	6. Chapter Five

Knight's Lament

By: calikocat

Word Count: 1,749

XXX

Getting back to the present wasn't nearly as hard as they thought it would be.

The next morning, after a round of goodbyes, and an especially heart breaking scene between Inuyasha and Kagome, they were ready to leave.

Kagome, eyes a bit watery with unshed tears, touched the well...it remained dormant.

"Hang on Kags, I have a theory."

She gave him a confused look but stepped back. "Go ahead."

"Cordy, Rhonda give the well a poke please." The sisters rolled their eyes, but grasped hands and each touched the well. The inside began to glow, everyone stared at him. "See, Cordy and Rhonda have magic, and didn't know it. And the mystery of the clutch purse has been solved."

Cordelia snorted. "That's been bugging you for months hasn't it."

"You have no idea."

xxx

The moment they stepped out of the well house was an interesting one. Botan practically grabbed Tor and began to hug him...or throttle him...it was actually kind of hard to tell really. Though Xander had no time to ponder on it because Yusuke grabbed him and gave him a noogie.

Kagome's family took everything in stride; they were used to her disappearing down magic holes like Alice in Wonderland. They did however seem surprised that she and Shippo had opted to return instead of stay with Inuyasha.

And then there were the lectures about responsibility and poking around at magical objects that they weren't familiar with. Xander was pretty sure they tuned most of the lecture out, besides, they'd learned their lesson. The next time they came across a magic well that started to get all glowy they were all going to run far, far away.

xxx

They were playing hooky...though it really couldn't be called hooky since Keiko had practically shoved them out the shop door. She and her parents had enough help in the form of Kyle, Larry, and Heidi so she'd told them to go bond. Rhonda and Cordelia had dragged Atsuko shopping.

So Yusuke had taken him to the arcade, and to see the newest action flick, just regular guy stuff. Stuff he hadn't really done since Jesse. Shopping with the guys for Valentine's Day gifts was not the same thing as just chilling.

They were drinking milkshakes now, sitting in a park on a bench in silence. There was awkwardness between them that hadn't been there before, and Xander hated it. But he wasn't sure how to bridge the gap...though...talking would probably move things along.

"So...what part do you want to know about?"

"How about the part where a vampire tried to sacrifice you to end the world."

"Yeah...that part sucked. Painful too."

"And then the part where you and Cordelia are sharing a bed."

"Ugh. Mom made the same assumption. Look. Cordy and I haven't...gone that far. When we share a bed...it's just sleeping...and cuddling."

"What about when it's more than that?"

Xander blushed a bit and coughed. "Would you believe my mom bought us a box of condoms?"

Yusuke grinned at him. "Sounds like something my mom would do. You really serious about her?"

"Yeah."

"I heard a rumor there was someone else."

Xander sighed and gazed up at the clouds over head. "Cordy and I got involved with one of the bad guys."

"Wait...the both of you? You're part of a threesome now?"

"We wish. We never got that far. Mostly it was just kisses and emotion...but Spike put himself at risk and played spy. Without him helping us things could have been so much worse."

Yusuke stared at him a moment longer, then fished something out of his jeans pocket. "Here."

"What?"

"Well...Koenma told me that you might need these. He didn't say why...don't think he even knows why...but his dad, King Enma suggested some things... Anyway, these are for you to do whatever with." He held out his hand, in the palm were six rings, each with Raizen's crest. "I figure one is for Cordelia...another for that Spike guy..."

"And the rest?"

"No idea...maybe the fates plan to punish you, Cordelia and Spike with quadruplets?"

"Whoa, don't even joke about things like that...Cordelia would probably kill us both 'cause you could like seriously jinx us or something."

"Just take the rings Xander."

"If Cordy does ever have quadruplets I'm telling her it's all your fault and you'll have mandatory babysitting duties."

Yusuke only laughed at him.

xxx

"Suko-chan! You have to try this on!"

Atsuko looked up from the clothing rack she was going through and gaped at the sexy little number Cordy-chan was holding up. How in the world did the girl keep finding such wonderful clothes? And they'd all been on sale! She'd never had such good luck when she shopped. Just wait till the girls down at the bar saw her in her new clothes. "Ah, Cordy-chan! You have such good luck." She accepted the dress and grinned. "I'll go find a dressing room."

"Find Rhonda first, she has a knack for finding shoes to go with any outfit."

Atsuko nodded and hurried off in the direction they'd last seen Rhonda. Cordelia smiled, completely enjoying herself, it had been a long time since she'd gone shopping for fun...and for someone else.

She continued to browse through the racks, her mind wandering over various things that had happened...mostly her use of magic. Thinking about it now it was kind of obvious she and Rhonda had been using magic for years. When they were little they assumed that all the girls could cram things into their purses the way they could. As they got older however it seemed less normal. The one time they'd tried to tell Daddy about it he brushed them off as having an active imagination, or watching Mary Poppins too many times.

So they didn't talk about it anymore; and did their best to not bring attention to what they could do. Of course that kind of got blown out of the water when Xander questioned how she could fit so many things into her clutch purse. And she had to admit that storing the short sword and quarter staff was a bit much. But it was oh so convenient.

"Ms. Chase."

She whirled around in surprise; mostly because the man had spoken in English...at least he looked like a man. He was tall, had a beard, glasses...but there was something about him. Something...other. Definitely not human.

"I don't know you."

"No. No you don't. My name is Enma."

She could feel her eyes bug just a bit and grimaced at what her expression must look like. "Why would a god need to talk to me while I'm in a department store?"

"To give you this." He held out his left hand, and in it was a light pink egg.

She raised a brow and folded her arms. "Easter is over buddy."

He chuckled. "Marshal came from such an egg as this."

"Xander's spirit beast?"

"Yes."

"So...why are you giving me a spirit beast?"

"Technically it is only a spirit egg. You are the one who will create your spirit beast; it will be a reflection of your soul."

"Why?"

"Hasn't Marshal been useful? Hasn't he helped save Xander and others?"

Cordelia looked at him, her mind and thoughts whirling about. "Is something else coming?"

"My dear girl, something else will always be coming."

"Stupid question." She bit her lip...and took the egg. Enma smiled...and disappeared. She blinked, and looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight. "Xander might just freak over this."

xxx

"Why would I freak over that?"

"Because a freaking god showed up while I was shopping and gave me a pink egg?"

"Mine was green."

"You're not helping."

"Then this probably won't help either." He showed her a ring; it looked like the one he always wore. "King Enma seems to know what's going to happen and passed word through Koenma to Yusuke that you should get one of these."

"Raizen's crest?"

"I guess it's a way of officially connecting you to me...and to the bloodline. And it's much cooler and permanent than a class ring."

"Permanent?"

Xander gave her a sheepish look. "We haven't really talked about it...but if you want...we could...I don't know."

"Xander?"

"There are more rings...one is for Spike maybe. And the others could mean anything. I mean Tony was not faithful at all and...but...I love you. You know that right?"

She grinned at him and held up her hand. "I'll wear the ring. That'll make it official right, that I'm yours."

"Especially among the demon community. Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He grinned back and slid the ring on her finger. The crest, like his, changed color but unlike his it turned pink, not green. "Love you Cor."

"Of course you do." She kissed him. "Love you back."

xxx

The rest of their summer vacation was almost normal, which was nice, if a little wiggy. He and Cordelia continued to stay at Atsuko's, except for the weekends when the entire pack was dragged to Genkai's for training. Mostly the training focused on endurance and strengthening their bodies. None of them were ready for training in spiritual powers.

Willow and Tor's situations were different. Botan had taken Tor back to the pocket dimension where their parents lived so that he could strengthen his magic, always bringing him back on the weekends...and Willow...

Willow's situation was a little more serious. The gypsy curse had tainted her miko powers somewhat. It wasn't really visible if you weren't looking for it. The mark the curse had left on her aura was all but invisible; however it acted as a magnet for darker energy. So for the rest of her life Willow would need to go through a magical detox once, maybe twice, a year in a place of holy power. For now, that would be the Higurashi Shrine. They would need to find a place closer to home for emergency detox if they needed it. They were lucky, it could have been much worse.

But that made Xander wonder...if the curse had damaged Willow's aura...what about Amy's?

XXX

Next Story in the series is called 'Tied up in Red'.


End file.
